Elevator
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Edward y Bella suben a un ascensor. One-shot. Lemon.


**Elevator**

**Summary:** Edward y Bella suben a un ascensor. One-shot. Lemon.

**Rated: M (**No apto para menores de 18 años**)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. ****Y la historia es de **_Silva Park_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

"¿En qué piso es el apartamento nuevo?" - Preguntó Bella, su dedo deteniéndose enfrente de todos los botones. Ella realmente no quería venir conmigo a ver el apartamento, pero yo insistí.

"Es un _Penthouse_ Bella, el piso más alto. Solo lo mejor para ti", le dije, poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla e inclinándome para darle un beso. Ella rió y me besó antes de presionar el botón.

"Piso 45, aquí vamos", anunció ominosamente, presiono el botón y este se ilumino. Me reí un poco a su falta de voluntad para venir a ver ese apartamento. Podría importarle menos el aspecto del apartamento? Ella podría vivir en una choza, y aun así no le importaría. Me sorprendió que después de todo el tiempo que había estado con nosotros, todavía no se preocupe por los objetos materiales.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, escuchando la terrible música del ascensor, yo podía tocar mejor que cualquiera de esos pianistas en su mejor día. Oh bueno. Me concentré en la observación de Bella, ¿cómo las luces de color amarillo suave hacían su piel resplandecer, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración... ugh. Estoy convirtiéndome en un adicto al sexo o un ninfómano, eso podría llegar a ser un problema. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a mi esposa durante cinco segundos sin pensar en algo sexual.

Acabábamos de llegar a la tercera planta, cuando Bella suspiró, aburrida. Se apoyó contra la pared y la falda se levantó una fracción de pulgada. Me quedé mirando la piel recién expuesta como si fuera el Santo Grial.

"¡Ejem! "Bella se aclaró la garganta, no me di cuenta que estaba mirandome a mí hasta que levante la vista de sus muslos a los que yo estaba mirando fijamente.

"Uh, lo siento" - murmuré, ella puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que sólo la quería por el sexo, cosa que no era cierta en absoluto. Yo la quería a ella porque la amaba, nunca había querido a nadie de esa manera antes.

Cuando llegamos a la quinta planta una mujer pequeña anciana entro caminando al ascensor, y se paró frente a Bella y yo, cerca de la puerta.

"Cuarenta y tres, por favor", dijo, su voz tranquila y muy grave. Bella tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando ella se acercó y presiono el número apropiado.

_Necesito comprar algunos panecillos, Henry querrá panecillos..._ la mujeres de edad estaba pensando. Me di cuenta por la forma en que pensaba que era sorda. Así que no necesitaba preocuparme por que pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

"¿Qué va mal Bella, es el olor demasiado para ti?" Le pregunté con preocupación, ella me miró y movió la cabeza.

"Es sólo que, cada vez que veo la gente como ella", señaló a la anciana "Me asusta pensar que podría haber sido yo. Es sólo... miedo es todo", suspiró, mirando hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzada. Yo me sentía terrible, incluso para hacerla pensar que podía ser así cuando ella era humana. La atraje en un rápido abrazo, me rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo que sea imposible escapar. Probablemente ella estaba sintiéndose completa, mientras que yo todo lo que sentía era la forma en que sus pechos se aplastaban contra mi pecho. Soy un maldito.

De más esta decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando pude sentir empezar a besar con suavidad desde mi pecho hasta arriba hacia el cuello.

"Uh, Bella?" Le pregunté, mi voz ya en contacto estrecho con el deseo. Ella simplemente tarareaba a través de mi clavícula y me estremecí un poco. Llevó las manos a la cintura de mis pantalones y lentamente las subió junto con mi camisa, mientras trazaba mi estómago con los dedos, creando pequeños espasmos en los músculos. Rápidamente agarre sus manos y los saque de mi camisa mientras ella lentamente hacia un rastreo de mis pezones con los dedos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté, mirando a la anciana que era ajena a todo lo que había sucedido.

"¿No es obvio? Sexo en el Ascensor". Señaló, como si fuera obvio.

"Pero, eh, ¿qué pasa con ella?" Le pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia la mujer que en la actualidad pensaba de qué color debería de ser el vestido usaría mañana (durazno o salmón? El gran dilema de la vida).

"Ella no nos oye, está bien. Ahora vamos a hacerlo de la manera difícil, o vas a escucharme?" -preguntó ella, con la boca curvada en una sonrisa traviesa. Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a que se refería con lo de "la manera difícil", llegué a la conclusión de que el ascensor no era el momento ni el lugar para averiguarlo. Asentí, y ella volvió a sonreír, llevando las manos a la cintura de los jeans y pasando los dedos a lo largo de ellos, al parecer los juegos previos estaban bien cuando tiene relaciones sexuales en un ascensor, pero no en un invernadero.

Después de algunas más de sus bromas finalmente desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó de modo que se agruparon alrededor de los tobillos. Ella sonrió a mi excitación ya evidente mientras bajaba mis bóxers para que se unieran a los pantalones. Yo seguía mirando nerviosamente por encima a la anciana, rogando a Dios que no se diera la vuelta. Si nos sorprendían haciéndolo en un ascensor no había forma de que consiguiéramos aquel apartamento.

"Listo Eddie?" - preguntó ella, riendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía era gracioso. **(N/T: Se refiere a que la frase original de Bella es "Ready Eddie?" Y que rima)** Rodé los ojos y tratando de no reírme con ella. Asentí y la ayude a levantarse para que ella pudiera envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Entré en ella en un largo y prolongado movimiento que la hizo temblar contra mí.

"Más, Edward. Más", declaró, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros. Empecé a avanzar más rápido, poniendo mi mano por debajo de su trasero para ayudarla a rebotar de arriba hacia abajo. Rápidamente me convertí en un animal sexual, al que no le importaba, si alguien veía lo que estábamos haciendo, sólo quería mi libertad.

Que estaba tomando más tiempo del esperado y era muy frustrante. Bella no estaba teniendo dificultades para terminar, yo había estado tratando de tener un orgasmo desde el piso 37, y Bella había tenido uno en el 37, 40 y 41. **(N/T: Uau! Sex-Machine-Eddie! Lo siento no lo pude evitar!)** Ella estaba tan frustrada como yo.

"Edward porque te esta tomando tanto tiempo", una Bella muy agotado gimió casi ininteligible en mi hombro. Apenas podía moverse. Estaba dejando que la levantara hacia arriba y abajo con las manos.

"Estoy tan cerca y entonces, sólo se mantiene! ¡Mierda!" Gruñí cuando perdí otra oportunidad.

"Tu puedes hacerlo", alentó tratando de moverse por sí misma y ayudándose con mis hombros.

El ascensor se detuvo y la anciana se marchó. Me di cuenta de que estábamos a solo dos pisos de nuestra bajada, y que tenía que parar o bien terminar muy pronto. La cosa es que yo no podía parar. Necesitaba liberación, o seguramente moriría.

"Rápido Bella! ¡Más rápido!" Gemía, ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a prácticamente saltar de arriba hacia abajo, estaba a solo segundos de la liberación y pude sentir su condición de mujer apretándose sobre mí, señal de que estaba cerca también.

"Aquí viene", me quejé en el cuello de Bella, mordiendo un poco para ahogar mis gritos. Termine a continuación, y lo mismo hizo Bella. Nuestros gritos hicieron eco en el espacio cerrado, pequeño, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, se hizo eco en el pasillo y pude ver la mirada de sorpresa de la agente inmobiliaria.

"Uh..." la pobre mujer murmuro, no estando segura de qué hacer con dos vampiros que acababan de llegar al clímax en un ascensor.

"Volveremos en un segundo", dijo Bella dulcemente, presionando el botón del vestíbulo.

Con una de sus sonrisas malévolas se volvió hacia mí: "¿Cuánto crees poder hacer en 45 pisos?"

* * *

De nuevo aquí! Lo se. Se van a cansar de mi pero una amiga me pido que lo tradujera ya que a ella le gusto mucho y estaba segura de que también podría gustarle a ustedes y aquí estoy! Espero les guste.

_Viole_… gracias por la sugerencia! Espero que les guste y si les gusta…

**_¿Review?_**

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!


End file.
